The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Occupants in a vehicle often desire to take pictures of objects or scenery on a driving scene of a vehicle. It would be desirable for a driver to take a picture or record video of something the driver views outside of the vehicle. For instance, a mountain range could be a noteworthy image a driver first travelling in the west may wish to keepsake. However, capturing an image or recording video of such a mountain range would require the driver to physically use a camera or video recorder to capture the mountain range while operating the vehicle. Such an action is unsafe because it would require the driver to take his/her eyes off the road to capture the image or record the video.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.